The Blue Box
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry and Ginny catch up on some time together alone in Godric's Park, they come a crossed a strange blue box. Meanwhile, Sheela believes that her boyfriend is cheating on her so she goes to her mother for comfort. A Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover story that is part of my Twitches series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Walk In The Park

It was a warm autumn day and Harry and Ginny Potter strolled down the path of Godric's Park together. Luckily it was a cloudy day and Ginny didn't have to worry about the sun. Although Harry had brought along some invisibility potion (due to the fact that his wife was now a vampire) just in case it did come back out. Derek and his four sons had decided to go to the park as well.

The Dodger boys pretty much all looked the same since they had had wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, but they were all very different personality wise. Nicholas (Nick) was the oldest (seven) and less rambunctious than his younger three brothers and even more responsible than them, while Blake ( the second oldest and two years younger than him) was the neat freak in the family.

Adam (who was two years younger than him) was the comedian in the family, and finally Cole who was practically still a baby (because he was almost a year and a half) didn't have much of a personality yet but he was still a pretty happy baby and loved putting whatever he could find off the ground inside his mouth. Of course that drove his mother crazy because she was always worried that he would land himself inside the wizarding hospital one day.

Up until this point the lives of the Dodger boys had pretty much stayed the same, but pretty soon it was going to change drastically for them since their parents were planning the arrival of their new baby sister. Adam, (who had loved his brothers very much) was looking forward to a new baby in the house, but he wasn't sure what he felt about it being a girl this time. For one of the reasons that he had loved his brothers so much is the fact about how he got to roughhouse with them.

The only things that girls generally liked to do were to dress up, play with their dolls, and have tea parties. So while his brothers were playing on the playground (except for Cole who was riding around inside his little red wagon) and jumping in the leaves, Adam decided to wander away when he ran into Harry and Ginny who he considered them to be his aunt and uncle, and when he greeted them, he addressed them in that manner.

"Adam?" Harry questioned him as they came to a sudden halt in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he wondered as the little boy took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I'm running away." He told them.

"Well that's not a very safe thing to do." Harry began. "Your parents will be very worried about you."

"Yeah and you could get hurt." Ginny told him.

"Why do you want to runaway anyway?" Harry asked him.

"Mummy and Daddy are having a new baby. I'm getting a new sister." He explained.

"We know," Harry began. "aren't you happy about it?" he asked him.

"No, I don't want a new sister. I want things to just stay the way they are." He told him with a shake of his head. "Mummy and Daddy won't care about us anymore when the new baby comes." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny wondered.

"Because ever since Nicholas was born they always wanted a girl, and after she's born they'll be spending all of their time with her." He explained.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that they won't love you and your brothers anymore." Ginny began before she took a deep breath and squatted down in front of him. "Fred and George were the same way when I was born even though they were way too young to express their feeling about it. Mum could tell that they didn't want a baby sister and they thought things were perfect the way they were. They always used to get so jealous of all the attention that I was getting, and thought that I was being treated differently for being the only Weasley girl." She explained.

"So what happened?" Adam asked her eagerly.

"Well Mum gave them extra special jobs for them to do." She replied with a grin.

"Like what?" Adam inquired suddenly seeming very interested about the story that she was telling him.

"Well she would have them get things for me when I needed them. Like if I was cold or I needed to take a nap she would have them fetch a blanket for me, or if I was fussy they would go bring me a dummy to help keep me quiet. After a while Fred and George sort of got used to having me around, and then they started enjoying it and realized that they loved me and I loved them and looked up to them in return." She told him. "Like Cole, and your new baby sister will do for you. Do you understand?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." He responded before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Good, then you better get back to your father before he and your brothers start worrying about you and wondering where you are." She told him before she pulled out of the embrace.

"Alright I will, thanks Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." He told them as he smiled up at them and waved goodbye before he darted away and Ginny slowly made her way back up onto her feet.

"Well, I have to say that went better than I thought it would." Harry told her as he turned to look at her with a grin before he took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it as they continued walking down the path.

That's when all of a sudden they heard a great whooshing and whirring noise. "What's that?" Ginny questioned as they walked around the corner and saw a tall blue box standing in front of them that read **"** **Police Public Call Box"** In dark bold letters on the front of it.

"It looks like a telephone box." Harry said as they stopped right in front of it and a blonde haired woman stepped out of it followed by a man with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl also had her hair tied up inside a pink ponytail holder and wore a matching jumper, and the man had a long brown overcoat that matched his hair color.

Ginny and the other girl exchanged looks and locked eyes before gaping their mouths wide open at each other while Harry and the other man came face to face and the tall and slender man studied Harry's scar. "Oh my God," the other girl began. "it's you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The TARDIS

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm sorry where are my manners?" The man began. "I'm The Doctor and this is Rose." He explained.

"Doctor who?" Ginny wondered.

"Oh it's just The Doctor, and he said my name is Rose, Rose Tyler." She told them as she greeted them with a tiny wave.

"Well I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry began before glancing over at Ginny. "and this is my wife Ginny." He told them.

"We know," Rose began. "that's why we're here." Rose told him.

 _…_

Sheela Weasley sat alone studying in the Gryffindor common room while everyone else went outside. That is, she thought she was alone until she realized that Chase had sat down beside her.

"What on earth are you doing studying on Friday?" he questioned his sister with incredibility. "I thought that you would be down in Hogsmeade with Jeremy, Lilly, and Lucy." He said.

"Jeremy and I aren't talking to each other anymore." She replied not removing her eyes from her book.

"Again? What happened _this_ time?" he wondered before she took a deep breath and huffed out air.

"Well, not like it's any of your business but I think that he might be seeing somebody else." She told him while still trying to concentrate on his work.

"That seems a little hard to believe, he's crazy about you! I mean are you sure about this? Have you even asked him?" he questioned her.

"No." she admitted.

"Well then don't you think it's unreasonable to be accusing the poor bloke for cheating on you when you don't even have any proof of it yourself?"

"No, because I saw him studying with another girl in the great hall this morning." She told him before she finally glanced up at him.

"Alright, then that settles it then. Somebody needs to lock him up and throw away the key." Chase said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"You're acting just like our father." Sheela said with a scowl and an evil glare.

"And _you're_ acting just like our mother! That's worse if you ask me! You need to stop being so uptight and bitchy about everything and stop making false accusations about people before you've talked to them about it yourself! I mean you're my big sister and I will always love you, but I just want you to be happy. I don't want you going the same route as Mum and Dad and throwing away a perfectly good relationship just because you're scared that it might be true!" he yelled angrily at her before he leapt up from the table and left the room.

"Chase," Sheela began before she finally closed her book and set it down on the table. "Chase wait!" she cried as she started to run after him. That's when all of a sudden Chase ran into Brianna in the hall.

"Hey Brianna." He said gloomily.

"Hey Chase," she began with uncertainty. "what's up?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Brianna, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now. Besides, I have to go to Qudditch practice." He told her.

"That's why I came here, I was looking for you and Lilly to tell you that it was canceled due to the fact that a lot of members on the Gryffindor and Slytherin team have come down with the dragon pox and been sent to the hospital wing as a precaution." She explained when all suddenly Sheela raced out to join them.

Chase was about to thank her for telling him when all of a sudden he heard heavy frantic breathing from behind him and whirled around to face his sister.

"I'm sorry Chase, you were right. I_ need_ to go talk to_Jeremy." She told him while at the same time trying to catch her breath.

"Am I missing something here?" Brianna wondered as Chase took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Sheela thinks that her boyfriend's cheating on her." He told her.

"Oh, that explains it." Brianna began.

"Explains what?" Sheela inquired.

"Why I saw him go into Hogsmeade with another sixth year girl. I have got to say that I got rather worried when I saw him kissing her because I knew that he was going out with you." Brianna told her.

"What!? Oh no!" Sheela cried before she burst into tears and ran away.

"Thanks a lot, you only made things worse." Chase told her.

"I'm sorry Chase but she didn't let me finish! I _meant_ to say that he kissed her on the lips! Honest!" she cried.

"Well, she seems to think that he _did_ kiss her on the lips!" he snapped before he heaved another intense sigh and rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I swear, if I ever live to be as old as Dumbledore was that I'll never understand girls." He said as he slapped his forehead and then turned around and walked away as Brianna just simply watched him.

 _…_

"So let me get this straight," Ginny began as she, Harry, The Doctor, and Rose walked through the woods together. "there are books and movies about us in the muggle world, and that blue box that you stepped out of was a time machine." She said stating it in disbelief.

"Ah," The Doctor began with a shake of his head. "it's not _only_ a time machine, it can also take you anywhere that you want to go in the universe including outer space." He told her.

"Oh." Ginny began. "But you still haven't told us what you're doing here." She finished.

"We'll tell you what we're doing here if you tell us why you look like a vampire." Rose told her.

"I look like one because I am one silly! Now tell us."

"Alright, alright. The Doctor brought me here because he told me that my future daughter is a witch and I wanted to get familiar with the world." Rose explained.

"So are you saying that you two are married?" Ginny questioned pointing back at either one of them with her thumb.

"No." Rose told her with a shake of her head.

"So you're dating then?" Ginny questioned

"No, I'm seeing somebody else." Rose told her with another shake of her head.

"So why are you two together then?" Ginny wondered.

"That's simple, Rose is my time traveling companion." The Doctor replied with a proud grin.

"Yep, easy enough." Rose said as she smiled brightly while continuing to walk through the woods together. Harry quickly glanced down at them and realized that they were holding hands.

"So if that box takes you into outer space, does that mean that you're a_" Ginny began.

"An alien, yes." The Doctor told her with a nod. "I'm a time lord to be more precise, and that box that you keep referring to is my TARDIS. It stands for time and relative dimensions in space." He explained.

"So could you really go anywhere in time that you wanted to?" Harry questioned with a glance up at him.

"Anywhere, but I must warn you, it is rather dangerous to go through your own timeline." He responded.

"So then, it's basically like a time turner." Ginny realized and as she and Rose started discussing the similarities and differences between the two of them, a lightbulb came over top of Harry's head. He had an idea. He was going to see his parents again, and this time, they were going to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Back In Time

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny questioned him as he suddenly shook his head and snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could go with you." He said.

"You mean that you want to go back in time with them? But what about Brian and Molly?" Ginny asked them. "And your auror job, not to mention the fact that you can't go anywhere when there's a full moon outside." She reminded him when all of a sudden a bunch of questions filled up inside Rose's head. So she decided to blurt out the first question that came to mind.

"Are you saying that Harry's a werewolf?" she inquired as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Well yeah, you might as well know before you agree to travel with me." He admitted reluctantly.

"Ah, I see." The Doctor began with a slight nod. "Well I don't think that should be a problem Harry. After all, Rose and I have had some past experiences with werewolves ourselves. You're more than welcome to come with us." He told him.

"Really?" Harry questioned him eagerly.

"Sure, I don't see why not." The Doctor began. "That is if you've got somebody to watch your children and your willing to accept the risks." He said before Harry turned to look over at his wife.

"You'll stay here and watch the kids for me won't you?" he asked her as Ginny simply just rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Oh, alright. But just be careful out there Harry Potter. I already lost you once and I don't want to have to go through it again." She told him before she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, and I'll be careful I promise." Harry told her before she watched him walk away following steadily behind The Doctor and Rose and turned back into her bat form and flew away.

 _…_

Chase sat inside the Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizard chess with his younger brother Richie. Since his Qudditch practice was canceled, there wasn't a whole lot for the boys to do, (even though Richie wasn't on the team himself he rather enjoyed watching his brother's practices and games) so Chase decided to teach him how to play, and even he had to admit that he was rather good for a beginner.

"Knight to D7." Richie said with a rather large grin on his face while Chase watched with horror as his own knight was smashed into a million pieces. Richie beamed proudly as Chase scowled at him.

"I'm losing to a pretty bad case of beginners luck." He said but Richie simply just shrugged at him.

"I can't help it if you taught me well." He said with a shake of his head when all of a sudden both boys looked up as Jeremy came through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to have seen your sister anywhere around here would you?" he asked them.

"No, I haven't seen her for hours. She was pretty upset." Chase explained.

"I'm afraid that she's under the idea that I've been cheating on her." Jeremy said.

"What makes her think that?" Richie asked him.

"Because she's been seeing me and Desiree Donaldson together. But she doesn't understand, we're cousins!" he exclaimed.

"Well, have you told her that?" Chase asked him.

"I've tried, but she's never given me the chance." He explained while breathing a heavy sigh. "I just need to get her alone somehow." He said. "Do you have any suggestions?" he wondered while Chase thought about it for a moment and then all of a sudden a proud grin stretched a crossed his face.

"As a matter of fact I do, but I have to make a quick run to the owlery first. Sorry Richie, I'll finish the game later." He said before he stood up and ran out of the room. Richie felt awfully upset about it at first, but he wanted Sheela to be happy again, and he felt a lot better when Jeremy told him that he would finish the game for him since Sheela wasn't speaking to him at the moment.

 _…_

"You know Harry, you're a very lucky guy to be married to such a wonderful woman." The Doctor told him while they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"Yeah I know, Ginny's one in a million." He said.

"What did she mean about almost losing you though?" Rose wondered.

"Ginny's a vampire, that means she's dead. So Harry and his family had to go through the process of her death." The Doctor explained.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot. I should have remembered though because the fangs are awfully hard to forget." She said when suddenly they finally made their way back and Harry glanced back up at the police box once again. "So, were exactly did you want to go Harry?" she questioned him.

"October 31st, 1981." He told her.

"That's Halloween." Rose began. "Why would you want to go there?" she asked him.

"I know why," The Doctor began. "I'm a very big reader especially when it comes to his story. That's the night your parents died isn't it?" he questioned him as Harry just simply nodded in response. "Apart from your gender differences and the fact that you have magical genes and Rose doesn't, you're not all that different from each other after all." He said while he dug his sonic screwdriver from out of his pocket and started unlocking the TARDIS doors.

"What do you mean? And what is that thing?" Harry asked him.

"He's talking about the time when I went back in time and witnessed my father's death, I got to hold his hand when he died afterwards. And the thing he's holding is a sonic screwdriver." Rose explained. "It has many functions, unlocking doors is just one of them." She told him with a wave of her hand before the doors opened and The Doctor turned to look back at them.

"Alright Rose, Harry, right this way." He told them before they stepped inside. Harry felt his jaw drop and felt as if it had nearly made a dent in the floor.

"I know, it's a whole lot bigger on the inside, but you'll get used to it Harry." The Doctor told him as he grinned back at Harry who was looking around with amazement.

"Wow,.." he whispered with a gasp of astonishment. Then The Doctor started fiddling around with some of the levers and knobs.

"October 31st, 1981, here we come." He said before Harry heard a loud whooshing and whirring type sound as the TARDIS disappeared. A few moments later they had reappeared inside a rather small village. Harry followed The Doctor and Rose out the door. Sure enough, there they were inside Godric's Hollow. Harry felt as if he could hardly breathe when he looked up at the cottage. He would finally get a chance to do something that he had wanted to do for his whole entire life. For Harry would finally get a chance to meet his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Gift of Speech

Sheela heaved a heavy sigh while she stroked Winnie's forehead. The unicorn whinnied and snorted softly before gently nudging her cheek. Winnie was one of the only people (or beings) that always knew exactly how she felt. That's when suddenly she heard somebody clearing their throat behind them. Sheela quickly whirled around and saw that it was her mother.

"I just ran into Brianna." Hermione began. "She told me that you were awfully upset about something." She finished.

"Oh it's nothing," Sheela began. "except my whole entire life is over that's all." She told her mother before taking another deep and heavy sigh while she hung her head.

"Again?" Hermione questioned her daughter. "You just turned seventeen, I would think that this would be one of the happiest times of your life." She said as Sheela quickly looked up at her.

"Well it would be a whole lot happier if Jeremy wasn't such a cheat!" she snapped.

"Oh,.." Hermione began. "I see what this is about. Let me ask you a question, do you love him?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah,.. I mean no,.. I mean I don't know! I don't even know what love is!" she cried.

"Love is knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." Hermione began. "And knowing that you can trust them no matter what." She explained.

"So is that why you and Dad split up?" Sheela wondered when suddenly Hermione felt very taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" she asked while she shook her head gesturing to her daughter that she didn't understand her.

"You don't trust him anymore do you?" Sheela asked her.

"Well no it's not that, it's just_" Hermione began.

"Then why don't you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Sheela asked her as she slowly turned her head away from her.

"I'm not sure actually," she began with a shrug. "I guess that I never really thought about it." She admitted. "Probably because he can act rather childish sometimes, but I guess if I'm divorcing him for no apparent reason, that means that I can too." She said before she turned to look back at her. "Look Sheela, the point that I'm trying to make is that if you truly love Jeremy then you should trust that he loves you back and that he'll always be faithful to you. Of course you'll never really know for sure until you talk to him about it." She told her.

"Neither will you." Sheela pointed out as a moment of silence fell between them before her mother nodded at her.

"You're right." She admitted. "Listen, I promise that if you go and talk to Jeremy, then I'll go talk to your father. Deal?" she questioned as Sheela smiled back at her.

"Deal, thanks Mum." She said before the two ladies shared a tight embrace. Then Sheela quickly broke it before she started to run away. "I'll go find Jeremy!" she called back over her shoulder while giving a tiny wave goodbye as Hermione heaved a heavy sigh while she watched her go.

 _…_

Ron got up from his desk as there came a knock at the door and went to go answer it. It turned out to be the last person on earth that he was expecting. "Hermione?" he questioned with disbelief. "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I've come here to talk to you about something. I just had the most interesting conversation with our daughter and it got me thinking about something." She began before she stepped inside and Ron closed the door behind her. "Ron, tell me something." She began. "Why did you agree to divorce me?" she asked him.

"Because I thought we agreed that's what was best for our kids." Ron said.

"Exactly, and the problem is that we didn't even know why. Look Ron, you know I love our children just as much as you do and I want what's best for them. But I also want to set a good example for them. And I just told Sheela that if she doesn't say anything to Jeremy about how she's feeling inside, how does she expect him to know about it?" she said.

"And I've come to realize that, even though we get on each other's nerves from time to time, no marriage is perfect. And that there is nobody I trust in life to help me raise our children more than you. The truth is, that I still love you and I want to try and make this work. We just have to try communicating with each other a little bit more, actually a lot more. So what I guess I'm saying is, please don't hate me for doing this to you." She told him as his eyes softened while he gazed at her lovingly before placing a hand on her cheek and resting it there.

"Hermione," he whispered softly before taking some strands of her hair and tucking it around her ear. "I could never hate you. No matter how hard I try, I'm always going to love you, no matter what you do." He told her. "And I finally realize that now." He told her before they both closed their eyes and he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A Familiar Stranger

"This is a nice peaceful little village isn't it?" Rose questioned as she strolled side by side with The Doctor. Harry noticed that they had been getting awfully close to each other and that The Doctor took ahold of Rose's hand.

"Are you sure that you guys aren't a couple?" he asked as he glanced back up at them.

"No, what makes you say that?" The Doctor asked him back.

"Because you haven't been able to keep your hands off each other since we met, and that was over an hour ago." He said as they both stopped walking and turned over to look at him. "Look, I know it's none of my business but I was just pointing that out for the record." He began as he held up both of his hands and shook them.

"After all, my two best friends in the whole entire world broke up just because they weren't brave enough to admit how they felt about it each other, and so did my niece and her boyfriend. And you seem like really nice people and I didn't want that to have to happen to you." He told them.

"Well, how kind and considerate of you Harry, but I'm afraid that even if I wanted to date Rose I couldn't." The Doctor began.

"Why not?" Harry wondered.

"Because I don't age, I regenerate after I find myself in a deadly and dangerous situation. It would never work out between a time lord and a human, and that's why it's never happened before." The Doctor told him with a shake of his head.

"Yeah well people didn't think that it was going to work out between a vampire and a wizard either, but I proved them wrong,.. because I love Ginny more than life itself." Harry said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Forget it, it's none of my business anyway like I said." He told them. "All I want to do now is find my parents." He said.

"Don't forget what Hermione and Ginny told you about being very careful when you time travel." Rose warned. "For if you change one tiny little event it could end up changing the future." She told him but Harry didn't care. He sort of wondered to himself if he died in the past, would he still be born in the future, but other than that he didn't see what harm having his parents alive again would do. That's when suddenly at that moment he bumped into another ginger haired woman, and he instantly knew it to be his mother.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She began as she smiled warmly at him and Harry felt as if he could hardly breathe while they gazed into one another's eyes. "You look familiar." She told him.

"No," Harry began nervously. "just moved here with my friends." He said.

"Yes hullo there, my name is Rose Tyler and this is The Doctor." Rose began while she reached her hand out to her and shook it.

"I beg your pardon? Doctor who?" she questioned with uncertainty as Rose simply just rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." Rose told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you anyway and welcome to Godric's Hollow. I just moved here not too long ago myself with my husband. Our son was born in that cottage over there." She began before she pointed over at it. That's when all of a sudden thinking that she might have accidentally said too much she bit her lip. "Please don't tell anyone that I said that. Technically nobody is supposed to know where we are." She explained.

"What about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?" Harry quickly blurted out without thinking and that's when The Doctor elbowed him inside the stomach. "Oomph, hey!" he exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Lily questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"You would never believe me if I told you." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Oh wouldn't I? I may be young but I'm not a fool. I recognize those eyes, I'd know them anywhere since they are mine. The same with James' thick dark hair and round glasses. You're Harry Potter aren't you? You're my son many years from now." She realized as Harry nodded.

"Yes, it's me Mum, Harry." He told her.

"Then the only question is why would you time travel back here when you must know how dangerous it really is?" she asked him as Harry suddenly fell silent. "Something happens to me doesn't it? And your father?" she guessed as Harry nodded again. "Listen Harry, I know how you feel, but whatever happens to us you have to know that we sacrificed our lives for you so that you could live." She told him.

"But it's just not fair!" Harry cried out. "You don't know what it was like growing up without a mother or father around!" he yelled.

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do." The Doctor told him.

"And so do I." Rose began. "Well at least the part about having to grow up without a father." She said.

"And I might not have had to grow up with the Dursleys, but at least you had a family. All of mine was destroyed, every last one." The Doctor explained.

"So you see Harry? At least you have friends that understand you. That's the next best thing." His mother told him.

"Yes but I don't want the next best thing, I want the best thing. And that is to have you and Dad alive again." He said.

"I know you do, but you have got to remember that no matter where you go and what you do I will always be with you. But if we didn't sacrifice ourselves for you then your blood wouldn't have been protected and the dark lord probably would have killed you sooner or later." She explained.

"I guess I didn't think of that." Harry admitted with a shrug. "But it's just so hard to let you go." He said with a sniff before he wiped his nose on his sleeve and felt tears trickle down his cheeks before his mother continued smiling at him before placing her hand upon his chest and resting it there. "That's because you don't have to. You never did."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Ron and Hermione strolled down into the grounds hand in hand talking and laughing with each other. That's when suddenly they ran into Hagrid. "Ron? Hermione? Is that really you?" he gasped with such disbelief and bewilderment.

"Yeah, Hermione and I decided to surprise the kids with the news about us being back together. Where are they?" Ron asked him.

"Well Sheela went into Hogsmeade to get a butterbeer, Chase is with The Dragons, and I'm not sure where little Richie is. Boy I'm really looking forward to the day when your youngest child comes to Hogwarts, but it's hard enough for me to keep track of three of them as it is, as long with James and the Potter twins." He said.

"Wait a minute, did you say that Chase is with The Dragons?" Hermione questioned him eagerly not being a hundred percent sure that she heard him right.

"Yep," Hagrid began with a nod. "I guess they all found relatives to watch their children for them because Chase sent them an owl inviting them here. Except for Derek, he decided to bring the boys with them so that they could come and visit their mother." He replied.

"Well why would Chase invite them here?" Ron wondered before he turned to look over at his wife.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like our son has something really crooked up his sleeve. Come on, let's go and see if we can find him and the other boys." She said before they quickly darted away and shouted goodbye to Hagrid while waving over their shoulder at him.

"Goodbye!" he called back. "And good luck!"

 _…._

"I'm going to get you Molly!" Brian shouted playfully while he chased his little sister through the park.

"Brian, Molly," Ginny (who was now invisible due to the sun) began warningly. "don't get too far ahead of me." She told them.

"We won't!" the harmonized when all of a sudden they came to a complete stop as they heard a great loud whooshing noise and saw a blue box appearing in front of them.

"What is that?" Brian asked as he pointed at it when suddenly he saw his father step out of it.

"Daddy!" Molly cried with a squeal of excitement as her whole entire face lit up with joy at the sight of him. She flung out her arms and ran towards him before he hoisted her up inside his own and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS as well.

"Hullo princess," Harry began. "I missed you." He told her while Brian studied the other two people standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pointed up at them.

"Now Brian, you know that it's not very polite to point." His mother began before she bent down and picked him up. "And these are our new friends that I was telling you about." She told him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything," Harry began as The Doctor took ahold of Rose's hand.

"You're welcome Harry." He began. "And for the record, I'll think about what you said. Well goodbye Harry, perhaps we'll meet again someday in the future. Or past as the case may be." He said before they watched them both step back inside the TARDIS and disappear.

 _…._

"I can't believe that you thought that I was cheating on you with Desiree." Jeremy began taking a big gulp of butterbeer while Sheela sat a crossed the table from him. "She's my cousin." He told her.

"Really? Gosh, I sure feel stupid now." She admitted before taking a sip of her own butterbeer.

"Sheela Rose Weasley, there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now, and I can't think of a better way to do it than this." He began with a grin before turning to look over at the door.

"What are you talking about?" Sheela questioned him, before he could open his mouth to answer her all four members of The Dragons stepped inside followed by Ron, Hermione, Chase, and Richie. All four of the boys turned to face her and grinned before they started singing an accapella version of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight in dulcet tones."

"May I have this dance?" he asked her while holding out both of his hands.

"Sure." Sheela agreed with a shy little smile before she set down her glass and pushed in her chair as she stood up. Her parents and brothers smiled at her as they watched her from afar while she began waltzing a crossed the floor with her boyfriend while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked him while he gazed deeply into her eyes and slyly grinned.

"Oh not much, just the fact that I love you." He told her while she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Seems to me that that's quite a bit." She told him. "But, I love you too." She told him before they closed their eyes and leaned their faces in close to one another and sealed it with a deep and passionate kiss.

 **Next Time; Lilly, Lucy, and James Potter find their selves in a *ahem* little bit of trouble when they accidentally shrink themselves and their three cousins in Harry, We** **Shrunk Ourselves Too**


End file.
